Over And Over I Fall For You
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Angelina Love/Velvet Sky femslash one-shot. **WARNING: contains sexual content**


Authors note: For some reason my computer is being stupid and every time I upload a chapter it looks weird, I don't know why so bare with me until I fix it. Anyway on to the story. Okay so this story just kind of popped in my head and well I decided to write it. Just for those of you that don't know their real names: Angelina Love is Lauren and Velvet Sky is Jamie. **WARNING: Contains sexual content.**

It was the same thing every night they had a show. They would wrestle their match get changed and leave in their separate cars then meet up at what ever cheap hotel they were staying at for the night. It was a race sometimes to see who could get there first. Who ever got there first usually had a little "surprise" for the other one. She quickly pulled in the first spot available noticing that Lauren's car was already there. Jamie smiled to herself as she turned off the engine and her smile turned into a smirk. She opened the door and stepped out fixing her cloths as she stood straight. She was dressed in a pair of extremely ripped up jeans and her black t-shirt that says "hollering" on it in white. Her hair and make up were still done from the show even though her hair was a little messed up from sweating during her match. Jamie quickly made her way towards the entrance of the hotel after grabbing her bag from the backseat. She didn't know what Lauren had planed for tonight but she had a feeling that it was defiantly something good. Then again everything with her was good, but maybe tonight would be somehow better then normal. Jamie found herself now in the elevator looking at the key that Lauren had slipped into her pocket while backstage of the iMPACT Zone. Room 512. She quickly hit the button for the fifth floor and waited patiently for the doors to close.

_I wonder what Lauren is wearing… or really what she's not. Maybe she's already… _Jamie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the elevator wall as she thought of her girlfriend completely naked, sprawled out on the bed just waiting for her to enter the room. She felt her body temperature rise the longer she allowed her mind to linger on that image, lucky for her the elevator doors opened and brought her rather quickly back to reality. Jamie walked out of the elevator as she took a left and started down the hallway towards Lauren's room. Her mind still wandered back to that image she had before, she couldn't help it, Laruen was absolutely beautiful. Jamie found herself outside of the room, with her hand on the door knob. They both left the door unlock because they knew the other one was always coming soon so there was no point in actually locking it to them. Once Jamie opened the door, the sent of vanilla candles hit her instantly. She stood in the door way for a minuet and continued to take in the sent before finally stepping into the room. Jamie turned to lock the door when she suddenly felt arms rap around her waist and a slight sharp pain on the side of her neck. Out of instinct she leaned her head back, closing her eyes while letting a small but audible moan escape her lips. Laruen smirked as her lips were still now gently pressed to the side of Jamie's neck. Lauren slowly left a trail of kisses up to Jamie's jaw line which sent shivers down her spine.

"I was almost getting tired of waiting." Laruen whispered in Jamie's ear with her voice more husky then it normally was, which caused a sudden wetness that Jamie knew had to be taken care of, and soon. The sudden contact of soft warm, hands on her stomach caused her abdomen to twitch slightly. Jamie felt Laruen's hands tug slightly on her right side telling her silently to turn around, which she did obediently. After finally opening her eyes, her mouth dropped as Jamie saw Lauren standing there in very skimpy, but close to nothing lingerie. Both the bottom and the top pieces were made of a pink fabric with a black fishnet design over it while the straps were silver. The top tied around the back while the bottom was just a normal thong. It was simple but like most things, Lauren just had that body that anything she wore would look extremely sexy whether she was trying to or not. Jamie didn't take her eyes off of Lauren until she felt a small tug on her shirt which was now just about over her head. She felt sudden contact on her collarbone as her shirt was lifted over her head, reviling a red lacy bra and flung carelessly to the floor behind her. Another moan escaped her lips before they made contact with Laruen's rather hard. Jamie found her hands on Lauren's back already starting to untie the strings to her bra as they slowly started to move towards the queen sized bed on the opposite side of the room. The kiss slowly grew more passionate the closer they got to the bed. Jamie finished untying Laruen's top and slid it off throwing it somewhere behind her. Lauren broke the kiss as she started to unbutton Jamie's jeans. In one swift movement Lauren pushed Jamie onto the bed and unzipped her pants. Jamie just laid there for a second and looked at Laruen as a smile crept across her face. She was taking in everything about her, from the way her hair fell to how toned Lauren's body was. She knew and felt every little place that she could touch or bit get a reaction from Lauren, just like Lauren knew every place of her body as well.

"Your so beautiful." She said quietly but still loud enough for Laruen to hear her. This caused a smirk to come across Lauren's face as she carefully crawled on top of Jamie, sitting just slightly below her hips as she placed another kiss just below Jamie's pulse point causing another moan to submerge from her lips. Lauren continued to nip at that point as she slowly slid her fingers under the waistband of Jamie's jeans, automatically, Jamie arched her back enough for Laruen to slid her pants down her legs, which were then tossed quickly to the floor next to the bed, reveling a tong similar to her bra. Jamie sat up with Lauren still sitting on her as she took Lauren's right nipple into her mouth gently sucking until it was completely erect before moving on to the next one. Lauren's head rolled back as a small whimper left her lips as Jamie took the second one into her mouth. After a few moments Jamie found her lips back on Lauren's as they laid back down. Lauren slowly sat back up bringing two of her fingers to her mouth in a suggestive display. She wetted the digits before slowly running them down the center of Jamie's abdomen, which twitched under the slight pressure. Her fingers stopped when they reached the top of the waist band of her thong, easily moving the flimsy material aside. Jamie gasped at the sudden circular contact on her clit, causing Lauren to smirk. She quickly slid her fingers down, suddenly thrusting forcefully into Jamie's center. A loud moan rolled off her lips as her breathing began to quicken. Lauren knew her body probably better then Jamie knew it, and quickly found that one spot that gave Jamie the most pleasure as she roughly bit at her pulse point.

"Fuck. Faster. Now." Jamie managed to demand between breaths which quickly became more and more like pants. She wasn't even aware that the words had left her mouth until sure enough, Lauren picked up the speed of her thrusts. Jamie is close now and Lauren knows just what to do to put her over as she slowly starts to circle her clit while still keeping the same rhythm as before. Jamie's hips now rise to meet every thrust of Laruen's fingers as her breath became more and more uneven.

"Talia?" Lauren said quietly.

"Yeah?" Jamie managed to get out in between pants.

"Cum for me baby." That's all Jamie needed to hear as her body tensed up while her orgasm rocked through her body. Lauren slowly slowed the rhythm of her fingers down as Jamie came down from her orgasmic high. As Jamie's breathing started to regulate Lauren slid her fingers out, bringing them up to her lips as she sucked them clean. As Jamie laid there she felt Lauren move to the left side of her as she rolled on to her side moving closer to her. Jamie's eyes slowly closed as she felt Laurens bare chest against her back and her arms around her waist and her lips grazed gently against her cheek. A smile appeared on both women's faces that wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.


End file.
